The present invention relates to the perfume industry and, in particular, it concerns the use in perfumery of sprio[5.7]tridec-1-ene-3-one of formula ##STR1##
Spiro[5.7]-tridec-1-ene-3-one is a known chemical entity. Kane Vinayak has described its preparation starting from enamine derivatives of cycloaliphatic aldehydes by reacting with methyl vinyl ketone [Synth. Commun. 6, 237-42 (1976)]. An analogous synthesis has been proposed by N. R. Natale et al. [Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 9, 103-8 (1977)], while R. E. Ziplin et al. [Synthesis 1035-7 (1980)] have described a process which resorted to phenyl-selenium and oxygenated water. Finally, Kane Vinayak et al. have been able to prepare spiro-ketone (I) by condensation of cyclooctanecarboxaldehyde with piperidine, followed by a cyclisation with methyl vinyl ketone [Org. Synth. 61, 129-133 (1983)].
Used as an intermediate product for the preparation of cyclophane derivatives, spiro[5.7]tridec-1-ene-3-one has not been recognized in the prior art as having potential useful odor properties. In effect, none of the cited documents mentions nor suggests the possibility of using this compound in perfumery.